1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for robots, and, particularly, to covers for robots having spray nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are commonly used in various industrial applications to perform constant, repetitive tasks. For example, a robot may be placed on an assembly line to weld together or paint parts moving therealong. When painting a part moving along an assembly line, for example, a robot may spray the paint directly onto the moving part. This may result in a portion of the paint, which is atomized by the spraying, being emitted into the surrounding air without physically contacting the part, i.e., overspray. To help contain this atomized paint, a booth may be erected around the painting operation on the assembly line. The booth helps to contain the atomized paint and prevent the same from contacting other machinery located along or parts moving down the assembly line. As the atomized paint moves through the air within the paint booth, it may encounter other atomized paint, dust, or other debris. As a result, the various particles may adhere to one another and, ultimately, fall from the air. The combined particles may then land anywhere within the paint booth, such as on a freshly painted surface or a painting robot. Alternatively, the atomized paint may simply drift into an object, such as a painting robot, within the paint booth.
Over time, the continual contact of atomized paint with a painting robot may create enough paint layers to result in release of said paint from layers onto the painted surface. This may result in the need for additional maintenance work to remove the paint, such as stripping the paint from the robot. Additionally, when atomized paint combines with other particles, the contact of the combined particles with a freshly painted surface may require repainting that surface. To prevent the build up of paint on a painting robot and remove the atomized paint from the air of a paint booth, robot covers may be used. A robot cover surrounds the painting robot and prevents paint from accumulating on the surfaces thereof. Additionally, the cover may retain the paint thereon to prevent the atomized paint from continuing to travel through the painting booth.